Rainbows
by VogueCoverGirl
Summary: Set in present day 2008-  Lily is raped by her boyfriend whom she thought loved her. This carries on for 2 months until one day James walks in as he hears her screaming and then saves her.  Will lily trust him? Or will she run to where no one knows her?AU
1. Chapter 1

Rainbows

Introduction 

It started out as a normal day for Lily Evans. Nothing could go wrong. She has all of her homework done as it was a Saturday and she wanted to enjoy her trip to Hogsmeade, she had amazing friends and an amazing boyfriend, who simply could do no wrong in her eyes. That was until he did the worst thing imaginable. He Raped Her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

_*Flashback*_

_We had only been going out for 2 months but it was the best 2 months of my life. We were friends before we started to go out with each other but I had always had a little crush on him. He was originally from Germany and had a very stereotypical German look about him. He was tall (6"4), short, blonde hair, and striking blue eyes that could make anyone melt to their knees. And he, the most gorgeous guy in our school apart from the marauders, wanted to go out with me. Lily Evans, complete bookworm and who is a sucker for rules. I am not ugly but I wouldn't say I am pretty either. I have long dark red curly hair and long legs that make me an impressive 5"10. I have emerald green eyes, porcelain skin and I apparently have a smile that could light up any room (according to Sven). He makes me feel so good about myself. He comforts me when I'm upset, he laughs when I laugh, and calms me down when Potter could not get the hint that I will not go out with him. He knows I'm with Sven, why can't he just accept it? But Sven always knows the right thing to say when James Potter annoys me. I never want this to end. I love Sven._

_*End of Flashback*_

It was the first Hogsmeade weekend back from our Christmas Holidays of our 6th year. Sven said that this was going to be the best Hogsmeade yet as he had a surprise for me. I begged him to tell me but he just said that I was going to have to wait. I couldn't stop smiling: one because it was Saturday, school had finished for the week and I had no homework (yes believe it or not, Lily Evans does not always enjoy homework) and two because my boyfriend was completely and utterly romantic. I knew that once he showed me the surprise that I would tell him that I was head over heels in love with him.

When we got to Hogsmeade, we immediately went to the Three Broomsticks because I was desperate for the toilet, while I did that, Sven got us our drinks. He knew I wasn't too fond of the drinks that normal witches and wizards usually drank, so he got me a cappuccino while he got a Butterbear for himself. We were sitting in our booth, talking, when none other than James Potter comes over.

"Hey Evans, what do you say you leave your boyfriend and come back to the common room with me? I will make it worth your while." He said with a cocky, arrogant grin on his face.

"How about you go back to the common room with one of your many whores? Or you could just use your hand. I bet you have loads of experience with just your hands." She said confidently.

James was stunned. Lily had never said anything like that to him before. It made her even more attractive. James realised that he had been staring at Lily for a good minute, mesmerised about what just happened, when Sven began to speak.

"Look Potter, you are not welcomed here. Neither Lily nor I want you here, so how about you do what Lily says and have fun with your hand?" He said with a warning tone with a slight hint of authority in him.

"Actually, it's your girlfriend's hand that normally does it but I do reluctantly have to leave you two. Bye. See you later on Lily." He said, obviously implying that he was going to have sex with her.

Lily scowled. How could James not get it into his thick head, that she didn't like him? He wasn't good for anything, apart from his rock hard abs, but that was it. She also could not believe that he implied that they were having sex tonight in front of her boyfriend. For one: it was James Potter. Two: she still hadn't even done it with Sven. Three: she was still a virgin who was nowhere near ready to lose her virginity.

"I'm sorry about him Sven. You know how he gets but I also want you to know that nothing has even happened between me and Potter." Said Lily.

"Lily you have nothing to be sorry about. I know nothing has ever happened between you two. He's just jealous because I'm the one who is dating the most beautiful girl in the school and he isn't. So let's just move past that and I will show you your surprise?" He said with a gleaming smile.

"Yes, let's go." She said while smiling lovingly at her boyfriend. She loved that he was so understanding. Little did she know that Sven was seething at what James had just done.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sven was leading Lily to where her surprise was when she realised they were heading towards the Shrieking Shack.

"Sven, why are we going in the direction of the Shrieking Shack?" Lily asked questionably.

"Because that is where your surprise is." Sven said.

"But you know how I feel about that place."

Lily was now getting worried. It was the most haunted house in Britain and Lily also knew that it was where Remus went for his transformations. Remus did not know that Lily knew he was a werewolf. Neither did his friends James Potter and Sirius Black. Lily also knew that James and Sirius changed into their animagi forms in order to help their friend. This was one of the very few qualities that Lily liked about the Marauders; they were loyal. All three of them would do anything for each other and that is something that should be admired. Sure they basically had whores at their rooms every other night (apart from Remus who has been with my best friend Caoimhe (pronounced queeva) for over a year), but their loyalty is something I do admire.

"Don't worry. Nothing will hurt you. I will never let anything or anyone hurt you." Said Sven.

Lily then went onto her toes to give him a peck on the lips but then Sven turned it into one of the most tender, loving kisses Lily has ever had. God she loved his so much it hurt. Lily smiled at him and they walked, hand in hand, into the Shrieking Shack in a comfortable silence.

When inside the building, Sven closed the door and lead Lily into a room with a bed in it. Lily started to get nervous but before she could process what she saw, Sven's lips came crashing down on hers, dominating her mouth. Lily went along with it because he was a really good kisser but when he started putting his hands under her top, placing one hand on her breast, Lily started to panic. She didn't want this; she wasn't ready for this so she started to pull away. But Sven was strong and started to push her towards the bed. His mouth moved away from hers to cast a charm that immediately tied her wrists together and threw them above her head. Lily was so shocked she couldn't even speak. Sven could see the fear in her eyes and he grinned evilly while stroking his member. This is exactly what he wanted to happen. He then cast another spell which took off all of Lily's clothes and landed on the floor.

Lily's Gryffindor courage was found and she shouted, "NO! You can't do this. I'm not ready. Please don't be like that. You said you would never let anyone hurt me." Tears were streaming down her face at this point; she never thought he would be capable of doing this to her and to anyone for that matter.

Sven then slapped her and growled, "Don't you dare speak to me like that, Mudblood. You have teased me for two months and I'm going to take what is mine."

Lily knew he was talking about her virginity but it wasn't his to take. Something as big as that is meant for Lily to choose who to give it too, not for someone who though it was there's to take. So Lily did what she had to do at that point: she screamed. She screamed to let anyone know that she was in danger. But no one came. Damn, James was always following her around, why couldn't he save her now?

"Oh, you silly little girl. I put silencing charms up. No one is going to hear you but me. But I'm so glad you screamed there. You have no idea how much that turned me on."

He was about to enter her and Lily knew this so she kept trying to move but she couldn't. Her hands were tied and Sven was holding her legs in order to keep them apart. Suddenly Sven thrust deep inside Lily and she was now crying even harder than before and screaming so loud because she was in so much pain and did not want this to happen. She kept telling him to stop but he didn't so she closed her eyes wishing she could be anywhere else but there. Sven started to get rougher and rougher and Lily started to scream again because the pain was unbearable. Sven then started to release inside Lily which made her feel sick. When he was finished, Lily's eyes were still shut and she was silently crying. Sven then slapped her face and Lily looked up at him with even more fear in her eyes.

He grabbed her face and said, "If you tell anybody what happened, I will hurt you and your friends. I will kill you and them. And when they die, it will be your entire fault. If you try to break up with me or if you disagree with me in any way, I will make your life unbearable. OK?"

Lily nodded, still too scared to speak. She then noticed, while Sven was getting changed, that there was blood between her legs and she hurt there as well. 'I guess this really did happen and it wasn't just some horrible nightmare' Lily thought.

The charm was now off of her wrists and Lily started to get dressed. Sven was waiting for Lily and once she was ready, they started to walk back up to the castle. Sven was acting as if nothing ever happened and Lily was questioning everything. What was she going to do?

Authors Notes

This is my first ever fan fiction so please be gentle with reviews unless you think this is awful lol. I don't take my self too seriously, this is just for fun at the moment. I hope you enjoy it so far and I will continue to keep writing even if no one want sme to lol. Also my spelling and grammer might not be too good but I am working on that :)

Sophie (VogueCoverGirl)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sven kept abusing Lily as much as he could. He knew she would never say anything to anybody because she would rather take the pain than have her friends go through something just as bad. Sven took great pleasure in the fact that he was practically controlling her. He knew she could never defy him and he loved it.

Since Sven had started to abuse Lily, she had become extremely anti-social, only speaking when spoken to. Her friends were getting worried about her. The day before Valentine's Day, her friends decided to confront her.

"Lily is there something wrong? D-do you have anything you need to tell us?" Caoimhe hesitantly said.

Lily was startled by the question. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't tell the truth so she decided to lie.

"Nothing's wrong. Why would anything be wrong?" Lily nervously said.

"Well obviously something is wrong or you wouldn't have hesitated when I asked you that question. We are worried about you."

"There is nothing to be worried about. I'm absolutely fine." She said, trying to convey some confidence and happiness in her voice.

"So there is nothing wrong?" Caoimhe asked, not believing what Lily said.

"No."

"Cut the crap Lily. We know something is wrong. You don't just go from happy Lily to Lily who barely eats, sleeps or talks. Please tell us what is wrong. We can help you." Fiona said.

Caoimhe and Lily were both startled by Fiona's outburst as she had been quiet this whole time.

"I'm fine." Said Lily, still not convincing anyone.

"No you are not. Something is wrong. Something has happened. All you do is study and spend time with Sven. You don't even spend time with us anymore. You have cut yourself off from the rest of the world. You don't even acknowledge James when he asks you to go out with him. This is not the Lily we know and love. So I'm going to ask you one last time, what is wrong?" Fiona said.

Lily didn't know what to say. She knew she was distancing herself but that was only because Sven told her to. She couldn't say 'no' to him, no matter how much she wanted to. She didn't want him to hurt her again tonight, so she did what he would have wanted her to do.

"I'm telling the truth but it is obvious you two don't believe me. You are the two who have changed. Friends are supposed to trust each other and you two obviously don't trust me. If you can't trust me, the we can't be friends anymore." Lily said angrily. Her friends thought she was angry at them but she was really angry at herself and Sven. She should be able to trust her best friends but she couldn't tell them what has happened with Sven, they would think so little of her and then disown her. Lily could not let that happen, so she let her friends go, on her own terms instead of what she thought they would think of her if they found out. And she was angry with Sven with what he did, this was all his fault. Lily then ran out of their dorm, hoping she wouldn't cry in front of them and just kept going wherever her feet would take her.

* * *

><p>AN I know this isn't a long chapter but I am pretty busy with University at the moment. Hopefully I should upload another one by tomorrow :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lily ran as fast as she could. She did not realise where she was going until she reached the Astronomy Tower. She breathed a sigh of relief when no one else was there. She couldn't deal with anyone right now, so she just looked over the castle grounds. She was still mesmerised of this place, even though she had been in the magical world for over 6 years, it still took her breath away. She looked up to the sky and saw a magnificent rainbow. Oh how she wished she could go to it, following its path wherever it lead her. She wasn't paying attention to anything else, so when a pair of hands wrapped around her waist, she got a fright. They spun here her around and she was now facing Sven.

"So your friends tell me that they are worried about you. Said you had been acting strange. Have you told them anything about us?" Sven said in a surprisingly calm voice.

"No. I swear, I haven't said anything to them. They kept asking if there was anything wrong and I kept denying it. Please believe me. Don't hurt me." She said in a worried tone.

Sven then slapped her on the face then grabbed her. "You will have to get better at acting or it will be more painful." He warned her.

Lily nodded, silently agreeing with what he said because she couldn't disagree with him: she would be hurt even more and she couldn't let her friends go through what she had gone through. She couldn't inflict that pain on them.

"Now you are going to so what I tell you: I want you to pull my trousers and my boxers down and suck on my dick until I come in your mouth and you're going to swallowing it all and enjoy it."

This was one of the worst things Sven could do to her. She hated putting his dick in her mouth. It just didn't seem right. But Lily silently obeyed and did what he said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, after Lily stormed out, Fiona and Caoimhe were sitting on the sofas in the common room, crying. All they wanted to do was help their friend but Lily wouldn't let them. They knew lily was never good at accepting help but this situation, whatever it was, was where help was needed. The Marauders then came into the common room, laughing and talking with each other until Remus saw his girlfriends and her best friend crying. He immediately ran over to them trying to comfort them, hugging his girlfriend tightly. James and Sirius both also tried to console their friends. James let Sirius comfort Fiona because he knew that Sirius had a crush on her even if he would never admit it. It was James that asked the first question.<p>

"Girls...girls what's wrong?"

He didn't get an answer for two minutes until Caoimhe felt strong enough to speak.

"It's Lily. Something is going on with her. Something is wrong. She won't admit it but we know something is wrong. She barely sleeps or eats. All she does is hang out with Sven and studies. She doesn't have time for us anymore. She doesn't even acknowledge you, James, when you say something to her. We are really worried about her."

The boys were quiet while she spoke. They knew something was up with Lily but they didn't think it was this bad. They thought it was just a phase but if her friends were worried, then they knew something was seriously wrong. Everyone was silent was until James spoke.

"I have noticed Lily hasn't been herself recently. We need to find a way to help her and find out what the problem is. I know I might be being a bit melodramatic here but this is Lily, my lily and I will not let her do this. She is not the same Lily I fell in love with, she's like a ghost. I cannot let her be like a ghost. She's my Lily." James now had tears streaming down her face, thinking of all the possible things that would have Lily acting like this, each one as bad as each other: Her sister wasn't speaking to her again, she was under the Imperious Curse, she had an eating disorder, she was raped, she was mugged and afraid to tell anyone, she was kidnapped, although that couldn't be it because she is always in Hogwarts. James's mind was going over endless possibilities of why Lily was acting like this until Fiona disturbed his thought process.

"Wait. You are in love with Lily? Like for real? You're being serious?"

"Of course I'm being serious. Why would I joke about being in love with someone? Especially Lily?"

"I don't know. I mean, you have said it many times before but we all thought that you were having a laugh. That you didn't mean it."

"Ever since the first time I said it, I have always meant it. I really do love her." James couldn't believe they were questioning his love for Lily. He always thought it was obvious he was telling the truth but with his track record with girls, he could also see why they didn't believe him.

"Right we have to find out Lily's problem and help her. We have to do this." James said determinedly. And everyone knew his love for Lily was real right there and then.

* * *

><p>AN

I have noticed that when I write these chapters down in my diary and when I type them onto micorsoft word, they seem really long and decent sized to me but when I put them on this, it looks like I haven't wrote that much. I am going to try and wite more in future chapter but sometimes you can't get much out of a chapter lol. Also thank you so far for the reviews. i am extremely flattered and surprised that people are even reading it let alone reviewing and subscribing :) thank you all :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It had been 2 months since Sven had started to abuse Lily. She was slowly getting used to the idea but each time she did, Sven knew how to make her hate it and herself all over again. Valentine's Day was the worst. Everyone else had gone to Hogsmeade but Sven made Lily stay at school and you can only imagine the things he did to her. He tied her hands to the bedposts, he taped her mouth shut, he somehow had a whip in his trunk and started to whip her viciously with it. All lily could do was cry and scream but her screams were muffled so there was not much point in doing it; no one would save her anyway. Sven did not stop until he was satisfied. This was the lowest point in her life. She never thought this would happen to her. Sven would keep on doing this and Lily was too scared to tell anyone. This was her life now.

Lily was now sitting alone in the Great Hall. She had completely lost her friends. She had just ignored them and cut them off since the day they confronted her. They tried their best to speak with her but she wouldn't let them. She thought it would be easier this way, for them. Lily was playing with the food on her plate, which she would never eat because she barely ate nowadays, when none other than James Potter sat next to her.

"Hey Lily, long time no speak."

Lily just stared at him. James stared back at her when he decided to speak again.

"So we haven't spoken in a while, how have you been? I've been good. Quidditch and school have been keeping me busy. Oh and pranking Snivilous." James said with a grin on his face.

Lily still didn't speak.

"So how was your Valentine's Day? I bet Sven spoiled you rotten. But I would have gave you the best Valentine's ever. Don't worry I'm not going to ask you to break up with him. I guess I should just accept that you two and together and don't appear to be breaking up any time soon."

James was just trying to get a reaction out of Lily. He knew there was something weird about Sven and he wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"James, can you just leave me right now? Please?" Lily whispered.

"Why? I thought we were having a polite conversation. You always seem to want those. Unless there is something going on? Has Sven done to you?" James said this in the hope he would get a reaction of her, which he did.

"JAMES, WHY DON'T YOU MIND YOUR OWN FUCKING BUSINESS? MY LIFE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU SO BACK OFF."

Lily just ran out of the Great Hall. James just sat there looking embarrassed but also somewhat pleased as he was now even colder to finding out what was up with Lily.

* * *

><p>AN

Hey guys :) Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I have been super busy with university and making major life decisions at the moment. Don't be mad. Anyway I know this chapter is super short and not as good as it could be but I thought I should put it up for you readers. Also thank you to everyone who reviewed, they were all so nice :)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own these characters or these books that everyone loves and cherishes. I only own what you do not recognise

A/N: If everyone is wondering why there is no Peter in this story, it is because I do not like him. He is vile and like really ugly (which makes me sound really vain but no one can argue with me that he is ugly lol ). Anyway on with the show :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Once Lily left him sitting alone in the Great Hall, James began to ponder about Sven and Lily. He thought he had a very good inclination about what was wrong with Lily. Sven was hurting her and even if he wasn't, James knew he had something to do with Lily's change in character. He had to go and find the Marauders or Caoimhe and Fiona to tell them about this. Lucky when he ran to the common room, they were all there.

"Guys, I think I may know what is up with Lily."

"What do you think is up with her?" Fiona asked.

"I think its Sven."

Everyone just stared at James. They all knew James was jealous of Sven because he had Lily so they all thought it made sense for James to accuse Sven of something. But they did not think he would actually come out and say it.

"Why do you think that dude?" Sirius asked as he too did not like nor trust Sven.

"I was down in the Great Hall trying to have a conversation with Lily, to see if she said anything about whatever is wrong. She didn't speak; she just stared at me until I mentioned Sven. I immediately accused him of hurting her and she just completely flipped out. She shouted at me in the middle of the hall then stormed out. If her reaction to my questions isn't something then I think we are well and truly fucked in finding out what is wrong with her."

Everyone was quiet after James spoke. They were surprised to think that Sven would hurt Lily, if he did do anything.

"James, are you sure that Sven has somehow hurt Lily? Because this is a serious accusation." Remus asked.

"I'm positive. He has done something to her and we need to find out what."

"What do you think he has done to her?"

"Honestly? I do not know what he has done to her but I think he has abused her in one way or another. I have been thinking about it for a while."

"Why didn't you tell anyone? If you did and if you were right, then we could have helped her long ago." Caoimhe almost shouted, obviously annoyed that James had not mentioned this before.

"I thought I was just jealous but now I know, I have a feel that he has definitely hurt her."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Right well, I'm gonna go for a walk. Try and clear my head. See you guys later."

James left everyone in the common room all wondering if Sven could ever and questioning, has he ever hurt Lily?

* * *

><p>AN

Hey guys again :) Wow 2 chapter in one night, I'm on a role :) Please review guys if you want lol


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

James left the common room and aimlessly walked round the corridors of the castle. He could not stop thinking if Sven had hurt Lily or not. It was driving him mad. Lily was so special in James's eyes; he can't bear to see her hurt. Everything about her was so perfect and unique that seeing her as she is now, hurt him as well.

Lily POV

Lily ran. She ran, not paying attention as to where she was going. _How can James think that he can just come up to her and start asking about things he knows nothing about? Why can't people mind their own business? _ Lily thought.

She was now in an area of the castle she was unfamiliar with. She was going to go back to the common room but as she didn't know where in the castle she was, she did not know where to go. She decided to go into the empty classroom on her left to just sit and think.

_Why did my life end up like this? How did I let this happen?_ She thought.

Lily started to silently cry and was so deep in thought that she did not hear the door open or close. She did not realise there was another person in the room.

"I have been standing in this room for 5 minutes and you didn't even realise my presence? Tut tut Lily, I'm hurt." Sven whispered in her ear.

"Sorry. I was just thinking. I must have been really deep in thought." Lily said.

"Well I always thought you were a vain person. Guess I was right: you only think of yourself."

Lily just stared at him, completely taken by surprise about what he just said.

"Wh-Where did that come from? If anything you are the one only thinking about yourself. You never, ever think about me. If you did, you would see that I'm utterly repulsed by you. You are a disgusting pervert only using me for sex and your weird, messed up fantasies." Lily was not rambling. Everything she had been thinking of for the past few months was now coming out. "You have no idea how much I hate you for what you have done for me. You took my virginity and I have lost all of my friends. I have no one now because of you and what you have done to me."

Lily was crying and panting hard. She couldn't believe she had just said that to Sven. She felt as if a whole weight had been lifted of her shoulders and she could breathe again. Her Gryffindor courage had finally come out. But then, Sven slapped Lily hard across the face in a complete rage about what she just said to him.

"DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN. IS IT YOUR FAULT YOU HAVE NO ONE. YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT. YOU ARE A PATHETIC LITTLE GIRL WHO IS ONLY GOOD FOR ONE THING. I THINK I AM GOING TO HAVE TO TEACH YOU A LESSON AFTER WHAT YOU JUST SAID TO ME."

He then pushed her into a wall, the back of her head hitting it and splitting open in the process. He then pushed her again into the tables and chairs and Lily then fell onto the ground. Lily was hysterically screaming and crying, trying to get away but Sven was too strong. Sven then pinned her to the ground and grabbed her face so she would look at him. Lily felt like she could die at any moment.

"Now, you will never speak to me like that again. Never, ok?"

Lily nodded while whimpering. She knew Sven could probably cause her more pain than she was feeling right now. All Lily wanted to do was crawl into a ball and hide under her covers on her bed.

"Now that you have agreed with me and I have you in this position, I am going to take what is mine. It's the reason I followed you up here."

And so he tore off her skirts and underwear and he took off his trousers and thrust into her, already hard.

James POV

James was aimlessly walking around, not paying attention to where he was going. It wasn't until he saw an old picture frame on the wall, with no picture in it that he realised where he was in the castle. He was on the top floor on the left side of the school. Nobody ever came up here. It was eerie and old; God only knows what you would find up here. James was suddenly drawn away from his realisation when he heard a noise. He was most confused because nobody ever came to this part of the castle. He then heard another noise and it sounded as if someone was crying and then it was as if someone got slapped. He went up to the door where he heard the noise come from, only to be startled by what he saw. He saw Lily lying on the ground with tears pouring out of her eyes and a small pool of blood around the top of her head. And then he saw Sven, straddling her while going in and out of her. Lily then looked to the side and saw James, completely shocked. James saw the absolute terror in Lily's eyes. Sven then screamed out in climax, obviously not noticing James was there. He then pulled out of Lily and pulled his boxers back on. It was then when he noticed James.

"What do you want Potter? Don't you know that when and man and a woman have sex, it is meant to be private?"

James ignored him and looked straight into Lily's eyes. He knew what he had done to her but he needed to hear Lily say it or at least acknowledge it.

"Lily, what did he do to you? Did he rape you? Did he hurt you?"

Lily couldn't speak, she was too shocked to see James that: acting calm and collected. She nodded and that was all James need to confirm what he was thinking. James then took 3 long strides and punched Sven straight in the face, breaking his nose in the process. He grabbed Sven's collar with both hands to get Sven to look at him.

"YOU ARE A FUCKING SICK BASTERED! HOW ON EARTH COULD YOU DO THIS TO LILY? TO ANYONE? YOU ARE A FUCKING SICK, PERVERTED, PATHETIC PERSON AND I HOPE YOU ROT IN AZKABAN OR EVEN HELL FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO HER."

James kept on hitting Sven, not knowing when he was going to stop. He was in a complete rage. It wasn't until someone was screaming his name and pulling him back, that he stopped. He looked around and saw that it was Sirius who pulled him back.

"James. Try and calm down. You can't keep hitting him until he dies, he needs to make a confession so he goes to Azkaban and he can't do that if his head has been smashed in."

"But do you know what he did? To Lily? How could he do that to her? How can someone sink so low?"

"I know what happened, James. Me and Remus could here you screaming down the corridor. I think Lily needs you right now though; I will take care of Sven."

It was then that James noticed Remus was with Lily. He slowly walked over to them and crouched down beside Lily. Remus was trying to stop her head from bleeding and Lily had tears streaming down her face.

"James, don't hit him anymore. If you do then you will be expelled or sent to Azkaban. Please just stay here. With me." Lily whispered.

James held her hand, saying that he would stay with her.

"Right, I just put Sven in a body bind curse so I think I will go and find Dumbledore or McGonagall to try and sort this out." Sirius said.

"Can you hurry? I don't know when this bleeding is going to stop. It could be soon or it might not stop at all." Remus said.

"I will be as quick as I can." Sirius answered.

And then he ran off leaving them in the classroom.

* * *

><p>An

Sorry I have not updated in a while. I have had some major stuff going on at the moment plus uni work id getting on top of me, so I have been focusing on that. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I shall update again as soon as I can :) xxx


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lily had awoken a few days later in the hospital wing. She was confused as to why she was there. She didn't know how she got there but what she did know was that she had a thumping headache.

"Ow" she said while lifting her hand to her head.

"Lily? Are you awake?" she heard from her left side. She opened her eyes more, so she could see more clearly, and realised it was James who said those words.

She suddenly remembered the last time she had saw James. He was holding her hand. He was beating up Sven. Sven was rapping and hitting her. Lily then groaned and brought her legs up so she was in the fetal position, shaking violently.

"Lily, I'm here. James is here. Please say something." James said while patting Lily's hair down with his hand. Lily then snapped her head up and pushed James's hand away from her.

"Lily, please say something." James pleaded, extremely worried about her.

Lily didn't know what to say to him. Just then she heard the door to the Hospital Wing open and saw her friends come in.

"I think I'm going to be sick." She then grabbed the basin that was on the table next to her bed and violently threw up. She was shaking even more, especially when James pulled her hair back from her face, and had cold sweat dripping down her. She didn't stop throwing up for a good few minutes. She was breathing heavily, trying to calm herself down but James's hands were still holding her hair.

"James, can you let go of my hair please?"

James immediately let go of her hair but still hovered over her until Madam Pomphrey came over a few seconds later.

"Lily dear, how are you feeling? Let me take that basin away from you and check your temperature."

While Madam Pomphrey checked her temperature, Lily stared at her friends. They all had worried looks on their faces. _They all know what happened_, Lily thought. She suddenly had tears streaming down her face. She fell back onto the bed, on her side, not letting Madam Pomphrey finish her exam and started howling. She then felt a weight on her and immediately shot up, slapping whoever it was that was hugging her. It was James. As soon as she realised it was him, she regretted it. She didn't like the fact that he had a look of hurt and shock on his face because she had caused it.

"Oh my God James, I'm so sorry. I just got a bit of a fright when you hugged me there. I'm sorry."

James just starred at her in disbelief. She shouldn't be apologising to him. She had just gone through a traumatic event and she was apologising to him?

"Lily, you don't need to apologise. You did nothing wrong."

"But I hit you. And it must have hurt because me hand is killing me."

"I'm sure I will recover. I just want you to recover as well." James said to her while looking directly into her eyes, meaning everything he said.

"Right, I need to talk to Lily so could you all go back to your common room and you can come back later if you like." Madam Pomphrey said and ushered everyone out the hospital wing.

"Now Lily..."

James's POV

Madam Pomphrey practically chased them out of the hospital wing and James was relieved, if he was being honest. He couldn't bear to see Lily looking so helpless and wounded. She just looked so scared and vulnerable right now; that it was taking all of James's strength to have not broken down and cried in front of her, crying for her. He blamed himself. He felt as though he should have been earlier or have done anything to prevent this from happening. But he couldn't just leave her and go to the common room; he had to be as near as possible to her to make sure no one hurt her. He hadn't left her since he found her and he wasn't going to start now. It was the least her could do. He slid down the wall outside of the hospital wing, looking at all of his friends, who were all sitting on the floor quietly. No one said anything, apart from the occasional sniffle, there was silence.

"Guys, what are we gonna do? Lily just looked so vulnerable lying on that bed. I don't know what to do. I should have never let this happen. I should have stopped this. I just love her so much..."

James now had tears pouring down his face. Sirius quickly walked over to him and hugged him, trying to calm him down.

"We know you love her James. I think we all wish we could have stopped what happened, but we can't blame ourselves. This is Sven's fault, not ours."

"I swear to God if I ever see that boy again, I would gladly kill him and not regret it one bit." James spat.

"I think we all would." Sirius replied.

They were interrupted of their thoughts when they heard screams coming from the hospital wing.

"No. This can't be right. It just can't be." They heard.

They heard muffled crying and screaming through the doors. It was obvious Madam Pomphrey had just given Lily some bad news of some sort. James tried to get up to go and comfort her but Sirius held him back.

"James, whatever just happened; you will make it worse by going in there."

"I think we should go back to the common room, we are just torturing ourselves out here." Remus said.

"No. I wanna stay here. At least if we stay here, we know she is safe."

"Ok, we will stay with you." Remus said, knowing that James would probably go out of his mind if he left.

They all stayed there for hours, skipping meals and classes. Fiona was sitting with Sirius, her head on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around her. Caoimhe had her head on Remus's lap, fidgeting with a lose thread on his trousers. James was slowly torturing himself and he waited until everyone had dosed off, to go in and sit with Lily.

* * *

><p>AN

Hey guys :) I apologise again for not updating quick enough, university has completely taken over my life and I'm only in 1st year so I dread to think what it will be like in 4th year lol. And also I have had some writers block. It is quite hard to write something as depressing as this subject when you are happy lol I will try and upload more often as I am nearing the end of my 1st year :) Thank you all for your reviews and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know it isn't the best but what I plan to do next is interesting so hopefully I can put it across well on paper lol :)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 11- Lily's POV

Madam Pomphrey ushered everyone out of the Hospital Wing and Lily watched their retreating backs. She couldn't stand the pity looks she got from them.

_But I guess they are just worried about me. _ Lily thought.

"Now Lily, you have been asleep for a few days. I thought it would be best to give you a sleeping potion considering what you have been through." She looked at Lily sadly. "I also did some tests that had to be done when someone has been through this, em situation. Now I don't know how you are going to take this but Lily, you're pregnant."

Lily stared at her, wide eyed, feeling like she was going to be sick again. She then started to cry again.

"NO. This can't be right. It just can't be." Lily sobbed.

Madam Pomphrey immediately embraced Lily to calm her down. Lily was now howling.

_How could this happen? This is the worst thing that could happen to me right now. I don't want a child. I'm too young. I'm not ready. _Lily thought.

"What am I going to do? I can't have a child now, I'm too young. Jesus Christ, I'm only 16 and I'm still in school. Why did he do this to me?" Lily then fell back on the bed, into the fetal position.

"Lily, you do have other options. You don't have to keep the baby. But let's not talk about that right now. You should try and get some sleep. The headmaster will be here tomorrow to talk about what happened and your options. Do you want a sleeping potion?"

"No thanks." Lily said quietly.

Madam Pomphrey then went into her office and did some paperwork. Lily was just lying there, crying silently. She was so angry and upset that Sven did this to her. She then heard the chair move beside her and realised James was sitting there.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 12

"Hey Lily." He spoke softly. He didn't know what else to say. He knew she wasn't fine so there was no point in asking her if she was. Lily just nodded, acknowledging he was there. Neither of them spoke for a while. The silence wasn't awkward, it was just there. James just wanted to make sure she was ok and Lily found his presence a comfort.

"James? Why did this happen to me? What did I do to deserve this? I am a good person, why did this happen?"

James felting his heart breaking again for the thousandth time that day. He was doing his best to not break down right in front of her.

"I have no idea Lily. I have been asking that question to myself since I found out. I guess I don't have the answer for everything."

James tried to joke as he normally did have the answer for anything. He saw Lily's lips twitch upwards but as soon as it happened, it was gone. There was another long silence and James thought Lily has fallen asleep.

"James. I am going to tell you something and you have to promise not to tell anyone. Especially none of my friends or yours."

James nodded.

"I'm pregnant." Lily started to sob again. She felt as though her world was falling apart. James felt the same way too.

_How can Lily be pregnant? This isn't fair. She doesn't deserve this. How could he do this to Lily? My Lily? _He thought.

James felt like screaming at the top of his lungs. But he never, he just spoke to Lily.

"Do you know how far along you are?"

"Madam Pomphrey didn't tell me. I think she will talk to me tomorrow. I don't know what to do."

James' heart was aching for Lily. He wanted to hug her but from what happened earlier on, he knew he shouldn't just spring it on her.

"Lily, can I hug you?"

Lily sat up and nodded. She was then pulled into a tight embrace by James.

"Do you know what you are going to do with it?"

Lily shook her head. In all honesty, she knew she would be a great mother but she was too young. She didn't want to sacrifice her youth. She had planned to do so much when she left school but now she didn't know if it would happen.

"I think Dumbledore is going to talk to me tomorrow about it. Can I ask you a question? You don't need to answer if you don't want to. I just think I need some advice.

James nodded. "Anything for you Lily."

"What do you think I should do? Should I keep the baby or not?"

James pulled out of the embrace and looked at her before answering.

"Lily, are you sure you should be asking me this? I don't want my answer to affect your decision. It is not my decision to make."

"I know it is not your decision to make but what would you do? If you were in my position? If you were raped at such a young age by a boy whom you thought loved you and thought the world of you? But then you found out everything was a lie and all he ever wanted was sex from you. He never wanted you; he just used you for his own pleasure. What would you do if you had dreams of what you were going to do after leaving school but then found out there was a chance that it might never happen because some idiot fucked up your life?"

Everything Lily had been thinking about since Madam Pomphrey told her just poured out of her. James then pulled her back into another hug to try and calm her down.

"Do you want my honest opinion?"

Lily nodded.

"I don't think you should keep it. I think you should have an abortion. I just think that anybody having a child out our age is mad. I guess if that is what you want then go for it but I can tell that you don't want this child. You want to live out your dreams that way you wanted to but if you have a child, then everything will be different. But listen to me; I will support you no matter what you decide."

James was now looking into Lily's eyes, wishing he could read her mid to see what she was thinking about.

"Thank you for being honest with me James. I really appreciate it."

"You should get some rest Lily."

She then lay down on the bed and thought for a while. She knew tomorrow was going to be a long day.

James waited until he knew Lily was asleep and the lay his head down at the bottom of the bed, falling asleep while also in his chair.

* * *

><p>AN

So I finally started writing again :) So much has happened since I last updated. I went to Dublin for a day to see my friends in the quarter final of the Voice of Ireland, it was awesome. Then I had my sisters 21st and another good friend from Ireland staying. I have just been having more of a social life now that uni is over but that also means I have been neglecting my story which is not good for my loyal readers or anyone else who reads it. So here are 2 chapters for you :) Please review if you want. Hopefully I will update quicker next time lol xxx


End file.
